villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Titan (Saint Seiya)
Titan was one of the four primary class pallasites. He is not a human. As a pallasite, He has the time control and other powers, depends on his weapon (sword) and without it, the distortions made by him disappear. Personality Titan is not amoral like the other Pallasites, so, he fell in love with Pallas. He only fight for Pallas, so, is not known if he wants exterminates the humans because he depreciates them, or values only fight against the human Goddess to protect Pallas. He always knew Seiya would arrive in the Pallas Castle, and asked to Gallia be careful with her human enemies, so, altough he is a human enemy, he doesn't undervalues them. History Saturn Rule Titan was the most powerful servant of Saturn and received his sword named ''Tenjinsōseiken. ''As the strongest Saturn servant, Titan was in charge to cares of Pallas, to uses she to revives him. So, he goes to the place where Saturn should revive Pallas and arrives there after Seiya; but, fortunately, Seiya did not kill she. Pallas and Titan Titan as he was ordered, took care of Pallas and did everything to make she happy. In the begin, the other 3 Primary Pallasites did not perceive that Titan started to love Pallas and they tought Titan only did his obligation (so, Gallia always mocked Titan because his obligation, as a joke). But, after, the 3 perceived that Titan betrayed Saturn to serves Pallas. Always some secondary or tertiary Pallasite notices Titan about the progress of the battle. Rival Pallas escapes of her castle, so, how Titan must cares of she, he goes to finds she, and find the bronze saints and with his sword, paralyzes their moves. Seiya arrives and now, the man that loves Athena will fight against Titan, the man that loves Pallas, the rival of Athena; he goes back to Pallas Castle to protect Pallas and removes she of the battle zone. Entrace of the Castle The scheme of the Pallasites is bring Athena to fight against Pallas, so, one of they will die and the Titan close the gate of the castle to protect Pallas. So, how Pallas can be killed or injured in this battle, he close the Gate of the Castle to stop Athena's invasion and the other Pallasites know about his position. But, the Athena's army breaks the gate, and goes to fight against Pallas. Europe creates 4 roads and only the road of the protector of Pallas (Titan) goes to the Pallas's room. Harbinger In the fight against Harbinger, Titan only values Seiya, so, underrates Harbinger, that is easily hitted by Titan. Titan wants to fight against Seiya, but Seiya says that Harbinger did not give up. Harbinger with his power breaks the sword of Titan, and Athena stops the fight to starts the battle against Pallas melee. Seiya Titan saves Pallas from an attack of Athena, and tries fight against she, but Seiya protects Athena and fights against he melee; Titan discards his sword because it was give by his former leader, so, as a Pallasite, must not uses a sword of his former army (only Saturn's army uses these swords) and he goes to fight as a true Pallasite. After the fight, Pallas askes to Titan to she fight again and Athena askes to Seiya lets she talk with Pallas. After, the two goddess reconcile themselves, Titan accept stop the war because Pallas want this. Saturn Titan is easily defeated by Saturn and after, uses his lasts powers to kill Europe to protect Pallas. He carries Pallas (unconscious) and the time stops in the world. After Saturn stops the war, Titan goes to Pallas rebuilds Pallas Belda as a new city. Category:Protective Category:Guardians Category:Saint Seiya Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Male Category:TV Show Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Elderly Category:Rivals Category:In Love Category:Anti-Villain Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Redeemed Category:Evil from the Past Category:Leader Category:Traitor Category:Energy Beings Category:Evil Vs. Evil